Tak Sama
by minae cute
Summary: Keluarga Uchiha mengalami kebangkrutan hingga harus menetap di rusun. Bagaimana kehidupan Itachi di rusun dan Akatsuki Club saat orang dari masa lalunya menagih janji padanya? Mampukah dia memenuhi janji itu? Kita baca saja ceritanya... ItaKyuu or KyuuIta? Tebak saja sendiri...
1. Rusun Pelangi

10 Januari 2014

_**Summary : **_Keluarga Uchiha mengalami kebangkrutan hingga harus menetap di rusun. Bagaimana kehidupan Itachi di rusun dan Akatsuki Club saat orang dari masa lalunya datang untuk menagih janji padanya? mampukah dia memenuhi janji itu? kita baca aja ceritanya...

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Tak Sama**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu or KyuuIta (Coba tebak sebelum baca fanfic ini!)**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Miss typo's, non-EYD, Lemon agak BDSM dikit, ancur banget, bahasa amburadul, abal, gaje, aneh, gag banget, kurang hot, dll, dsb, dkk, dst.**

**request for : Kyuie n Balasoka Acapati**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Rusun Pelangi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Uchiha

Di sebuah ruang keluarga yang terkesan mewah ada sebuah LCD TV super besar, foto keluarga super besar yang berisikan Ayah, Ibu dan dua anak laki-lakinya yang terpajang diatas tungku pembakaran, lampu kristal mewah di atap yang terhiasi oleh ornamen-ornamen mewah, sofa mewah berwarna abu-abu yang diduduki oleh Kepala keluarga dan istrinya dan kasur busa mewah yang ditiduri oleh kedua anak lelakinya.

"Ada yang ingin Tousan sampaikan!" ucap Fugaku sang kepala keluarga memecahkan keheningan malam dengan gusar.

"Tenanglah!" ucap sang Istri menenangkan suaminya dengan meremas tangan suaminya memberi ketenangan.

Sontak kedua anaknya yang sedang tiduran dikasur langsung duduk dan berbalik menghadap kedua orang tua mereka. Tak biasanya mereka melihat Tousannya segusar ini.

"Apa Tousan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut raven model pantat bebek yang melawan grafitasi bumi, dengan mata ravennya aka Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu berumur 17 tahun yang saat ini kelas 2 SMA di Konoha International Senior High School.

"Apa mengenai perusahaan?" tanya pemuda berambut raven panjang dikuncir longgar, bermata raven dan memiliki garis halus di sekitar hidungnya yang menyerupai keriput aka Itachi Uchiha, putra sulung berumur 21 tahun, saat ini dia merupakan mahasiswa jurusan Kedokteran semester 6 di Universitas Konoha, 'Biasanya yang membuat Tousan gusar adalah perusahaan!' batinnya kemudian terlebih saat Tousannya membelalakkan mata sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaanya.

"Perusahaan kita mengalami kebangkrutan akibat krisis ekonomi yang melanda," ucap Fugaku dengan helaan napas singkat, "Besok perusahaan, rumah, mobil, montor, kartu atm dan apapun itu disita oleh bank sebagai jaminan untuk membayar utang perusahaan." lanjutnya.

"APA!" teriak ItaSasu serentak dengan terbelalaknya mata mereka yang membuat mereka bukan Uchiha sekali. Dikeadaan seperti ini mana mungkin mereka masih bersikap stoic ala Uchiha bukan?

"Maafkan kami." ucap Mikoto sesenggukan.

"Tousan dan Kasan gag bercanda kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tertawa miris, "Ini gag lucu!" lanjutnya.

"Mana mungkin Tousan bercanda sampai seperti ini." ucap Fugaku mengelus rambut putra bungsunya, "Karena seperti yang kau bilang ini tidaklah lucu." jawabnya kemudian.

"Kita akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Itachi mengingat rumah mereka yang seperti istana akan disita, "Bagaimana dengan sekolah kami?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kita akan tinggal di RuSun pinggiran kota Konoha," ucap Mikoto, "Tempatnya bersih dan nyaman dengan 3 kamar tidur, 1 toilet, 1 dapur dan ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga." lanjutnya menjelaskan keadaan rusun.

"Untuk sekolah," ucap Fugaku, "Kalian jeniuskan?" tanyanya mengingatkan anaknya, "Kalian bisa mengajukan beasiswa untuk meneruskan sekolah kalian." lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku jurusan kedokteran Tousan." ucap Itachi mengingatkan sang ayah, "Aku tak mungkin bisa mengandalkan beasiswa saja." lanjutnya, "Apa aku boleh kerja parttime?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kau akan kerja dimana, nak?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Mungkin di Club Akatsuki milik Pain," jawab Itachi, "Sudah lama dia menawariku bekerja disana, tapi aku tolak." lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Bukankah Club identik dengan hal yang tidak-tidak?" tanya Fugaku khawatir.

"Tenang Tousan," ucap Itachi menenangkan sang ayah, "Di Club Akatsuki tak ada minuman keras, hal-hal berbau ero atau apapun itu," jelasnya, "Disana ada podium yang membebaskan pengunjung untuk menyalurkan bakatnya." terangnya menjelaskan tentang Club itu, "Tousan, Sasuke dan Kasan boleh kesana untuk membuktikannya." ajaknya.

"Baiklah!" ucap FugaMiko akhirnya, "Mungkin lusa setelah kita pindahan." ucap Fugaku singkat.

**Minae Cute**

Keesokan harinya

Halaman Uchiha

Sinar Matahari yang terik tak menyulutkan niat mereka meninggalkan singgasana mereka yang telah di hiasi tulisan besar 'DISITA OLEH BANK KONOHA' di pagar yang menjulang tinggi setinggi 2 meter.

"Aku akan merindukanmu!" ucap Sasuke pada montor balap ducati kesayangannya yang selalu menemaninya tiap berangkat ke sekolah.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu!" ucap Itachi pada mobil Porsche kesayangannya yang selalu setia menemaninya dari SMA hingga sekarang.

"Jangan marah padaku ya!" ucap Fugaku pada mobil Lamborgini kesayangannya.

"Baik-baiklah dirumah!" ucap Mikoto pada mobil BMW kesayangannya.

Oke, nampaknya para Uchiha begitu menyanyangi kendaraan masing-masing hingga memberikan salam perpisahan pada kendaraannya hingga membuat ke-Uchiha-an mereka luntur.

.

.

Halte Busway

"Tousan, beneran kita menaiki Busway?" tanya Sasuke yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah menaiki kendaraan umum.

"Iya," jawab Fugaku singkat.

"Setelah itu kita menuju Stasiun menaiki MRT dan menaiki busway lagi menuju rusun kita." ucap Mikoto.

"Apakah sejauh itu?" tanya Itachi mengingat dia harus oper dua kali.

"Hanya rusun dipinggiran kota Konoha yang murah, sayang." ucap Mikoto menjelaskan.

"Itu busway'nya." ucap Fugaku menunjuk busway yang mengarah ke halte yang mereka tempati.

"Penuh, Tousan!" keluh Sasuke yang melihat banyaknya penumpang yang berdiri dan berdesak-desakan.

"Inikan hari libur, Suke!" jelas sang Ibu, "Dan saat kalian sekolah nanti ini yang akan jadi alat transportasi kalian nanti." lanjutnya.

Ya, ItaSasu telah menjalani liburan semester setelah melaksanakan Ujian Semester dan akan masuk minggu depan.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Fugaku memasuki Busway yang berhenti di depan mereka.

"Baiklah!" ucap MikoItaSasu kompak dan menaiki busway membawa koper berisi pakaian mereka seperti Fugaku.

"Kenapa Tousan dan Kasan tenang-tenang saja?" tanya Itachi melihat Tousan dan Kasannya biasa saja menaiki kendaraan umum tak seperti dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Karena waktu kecil Tousan dan Kasan sering menaiki kendaraan umum." ucap Fugaku singkat dengan tampang stoicnya.

"Ya, nostalgia jaman dulu." ucap Mikoto singkat.

Ya, dulu keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga sederhana dan berkat kegigihan Fugaku dia berhasil mengangkat derajat keluarga Uchiha, namun akibat krisis moneter ini perusahaan yang dia rintis dari kecil hingga besar dan diakui pun gulung tikar.

.

.

Rusun Pelangi

Setelah menaiki busway menuju Stasiun kemudian menaiki MRT menuju Stasiun pinggir kota dan menaiki busway lagi, akhirnya keluarga Uchiha telah sampai Rusun yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka.

Terlihatlah sebuah Rusun berplang nama 'Rusun Pelangi' berlantai sepuluh bercat putih dan terlihat bersih, untuk naik ke lantai atas tersedia tangga dan juga lift pada setiap sudut dan tengah rusun yang mengelilingi lapangan serbaguna di tengahnya.

Di lantai 1 merupakan tempat parkir dan setiap tengah rusun lantai satu terdapat jalan masuk yang bisa dimasuki mobil bahkan Truk besar, dan pos satpam yang dijaga oleh satpam jika pagi hingga malam hari, dan para kepala rumah tangga penghuni rusun secara bergiliran pada malam hari hingga pagi hari seperti ronda dengan tv yang menghubungkan kamera cctv pada setiap sudut rusun.

Mulai lantai 2 setiap sisi rusun terdiri dari 8 rumah yang ditengahnya terdapat lift, tangga, pos satpam, serta penjual yang menjajakan berbagai kebutuhan yang beragam seperti warung makan, supermarket mini, kios ikan dan daging segar, pakaian, tas, sepatu, alat tulis. Ada pula yang berbentuk jasa seperti puskesmas, mesin ATM dan biro perjalan darat, laut dan udara. Permainan anak seperti Rental Plays Station, DVD, Warnet, odong-odong, tak ketinggalan Flying fox dan seluncuran extreem dari lantai 10 menuju lantai 1. Tempat jualan itu memanfaatkan atasnya jalan masuk dilantai 1. Jadi setiap lantai yang mengitari lapangan serbaguna berisi 30 rusun dan 4 tempat jualan, jasa atau permainan yang beragam sesuai lantai masing-masing.

"Kau, Fugaku?" tanya pemilik rusun berambut panjang berwarna putih yang menyadari keberadaan Uchiha di rusunnya.

"Iya sensei!" ucap Fugaku singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mikoto kau tampak makin cantik!" ucap pemilik rusun aka Jiraiya memuji Mikoto.

"Makasih, sensei!" ucap Mikoto singkat pada mantan guru SDnya dulu.

"Itachi dan Sasuke sudah besar ya!" ucap Jiraiya menunjuk anak Fugaku.

"Iya!" jawab ItaSasu kompak walau tak mengetaui siapa kakek itu.

"Mari ku antar ke rumah kalian!" ucap Jiraiya mengajak mereka memasuki lift, "Rumah kalian berada di lantai 5!" ucapnya memencet angka 5 setelah mereka semua memasuki lift,

"Maaf merepotkan." ucap Mikoto sungkan.

"Seperti dengan siapa saja." ucap Jiraiya singkat.

Ting

Lift telah berhenti menandakan sudah sampai dilantai 5, Jiraiya yang diikuti oleh keluarga Uchiha berjalan menuju rumah bertuliskan '507' yang berarti lantai 5 nomer 07.

"Ini rumah kalian," tunjuk Jiraiya pada rumah bertulis '507', "Dan ini kuncinya." ucapnya dan memberikan kunci rumah pada Fugaku.

"Terimakasih, sensei!" ucap Fugaku menerima kunci itu.

"Rumahku nomer 204," Ucap Jiraiya menyebutkan nomer rumahnya, "Jika kalian ingin menghubungiku telpon saja *204." ucapnya. Ya setiap rusun disambungkan oleh telepon paralel jadi jika ingin menghubungi setiap rumah dirusun itu tinggal menekan * kemudian nomer rumah yang dituju.

"Hai" ucap para Uchiha sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu!" ucap Jiraiya dan berjalan menuju lift untuk kembali ke rumahnya setelah mendapat anggukan dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Baiklah kita lihat seperti apa rumah baru kita." ucap Fugaku sambil membuka pintu rumah setelah Jiraiya pergi.

Kriet

Tap Tap Tap

"WHAT!" teriak ItaSasu setelah mengelilingi rumah baru mereka, "Luas rumah baru kita bahkan lebih kecil dari ruang tamu rumah kita dulu!" ucap ItaSasu merasa takjub dengan pembagian ruangan dalam rumah itu yang lebih kecil dari ruang tamu mereka dulu.

Mari kita lihat susunan ruang rumah itu.

Saat pintu terbuka terlihatlah ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan ruang keluarga berukuran 4*3 meter dengan tatami yang menjadi alas duduk dan sebuah LCD TV yang berada di atas bufet pojok ruangan yang sampingnya terdapat pintu menuju dapur berukuran 2*4 meter yang terdapat peralatan memasak, kulkas dan mesin cuci. Kanan dapur terhubung dengan toilet berukuran 2*2 meter, serta pintu yang terhubung dengan balkon berukuran 1*9 meter.

Di bagian kanan ruang tamu terdapat pintu yang terhubung dengan kamar berukuran 4*3 meter yang menjadi kamar FugaMina dengan jendela menghadap depan rumah dan disisi kiri ruang tamu terdapat dua kamar berukuran 3*3 meter, yang jendelanya menghadap ke depan rumah merupakan kamar Sasuke, sedangkan kamar yang jendelanya menghadap balkon menjadi kamar Itachi. Disetiap kamar tidur terdapat 1 kasur berukuran kingsize, 1 lemari pakaian, 1 meja kerja beserta kursinya, rak buku diatas meja kerja dan khusus di kamar FugaMiko terdapat satu meja rias beserta kursinya. Jadi jika ditotal satu rumah dalam rusun itu berukuran 7*9 meter sudah termasuk balkon.

Mungkin kalian bertanya 'mengapa tempat ini disebut rusun?'. Baiklah akan Nae beritahu, tempat itu disebut rusun karena JiraTsuna pernah datang ke Indonesia dan mereka tetarik dengan rusun yang memiliki sistem kekeluargaan yang sangat erat dikalangan warga rusun itu, berbeda dengan apartemen yang mungkin tak mengetahui siapa tetangga mereka. Jadi JiraTsuna mendirikan rusun dengan berbagai macam fasilitas didalamnya agar para penghuni rusun menjadi lebih akrab dan orang diluar rusun dijinkan memasuki rusun itu hingga jam 9 malam.

**Minae Cute**

Keesokan harinya

BIK aka Bandara Internasional Konoha

Seorang pemuda berumur 21 tahun, berambut red-orange jabrik, berkacamata hitam yang menutupi mata rubynya dan memakai baju casual tampak berjalan meneruni paesawat yang telah membawanya dari London menuju Konoha.

Cengiran rubahnya tak henti-hentinya bersarang di bibirnya disaat pikirannya tertuju pada pemuda seumurannya yang pernah menolaknya secara mentah-mentah 10 tahun lalu ketika umurnya masih 11 tahun.

"Akan ku buat kau mencintaiku keriput!" gerutunya sambil menyeringai mesum, membayangkan melakukan hal yang iya-iya dengan keriput itu.

"Memikirkan Itachi?" tanya pemuda berambut dan bermata coklat yang menghampiri pemuda yang menyeringai mesum tadi.

"Selalu saja bisa membaca pikiranku!" ucap pemuda berambut red-orange sebal.

"Kau bagaikan kamus berjalan bagiku!" ucap pemuda berambut coklat usil, "Ada kabar buruk mengenai dia!" ucapnya kemudian.

"Apa?" ucap pemuda bermata ruby penasaran.

"Keluarga Uchiha bangkrut dan semua aset mereka disita oleh bank!" jawab pemuda bermata coklat itu.

"WHAT?" teriak pemuda bermata ruby histeris, "Bagaimana mungkin?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Dampak krisis ekonomi!" ucap pemuda berambut coklat singkat.

"Lalu dia tinggal dimana?" tanya pemuda berambut red-orange.

"Aku masih menyelidikinya." ucap pemuda berambut coklat singkat.

'Dimana kau berada keriput?' batin pemuda berambut red-orange gusar.

.

.

Malam harinya

Keluarga Uchiha mendatangi sebuah Club Malam bernama 'Akatsuki Club' untuk melihat keadaan tempat yang akan dijadikan tempat kerja parttime Itachi nantinya.

"Yo, Tachi!" Sapa Kisame dan Zetsu penjaga Club sekaligus teman kuliah Itachi serentak.

"Yo!" sapa Itachi singkat.

"Kau jadi kerja disini?" tanya Kisame singkat.

"Tergantung keputusan mereka!" ucap Itachi sambil melihat ayah, ibu dan adiknya.

"Good luck!" ucap Zetsu memberi semangat.

"Thanx!" jawab Itachi singkat dan berjalan memasuki Club diiringi oleh keluarganya.

Suasana di Club itu tampak cahaya remang-remang dengan meja dan kursi, maupun sofa yang tersusun rapi, ada meja bar yang menyajikan minuman yang diracik oleh bartender yang terdapat kursi di sekitar meja bar itu, ada lantai dansa dan seorang DJ layaknya Club pada umumnya.

Yang membedakan dari Club pada umumnya adalah minuman yang disajikan disitu tidak mengandung alkohol, tidak ada 'penghibur' yang menjajakan dirinya pada hidung belang, dansa yang terdapat disana bukan jingkrak-jingkrak yang tak jelas melainkan salsa, chachacha, walz, gangnam style, caesar, aserehe dan berbagai macam tarian yang berbeda. Ada juga sebuah pangung yang memberikan kesempatan pada karyawan ataupun pengunjung untuk unjuk gigi baik itu bernyanyi solo, grub band, boy band, girl band, brigdance dan sebagainya.

"Suasana yang menenangkan!" ucap Mikoto menilai tempat itu.

"Tampak nyaman." ucap Fugaku singkat.

"Berkelas!" puji Sasuke singkat.

"Jadi?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Boleh!" ucap FugaMikoSasu singkat.

Ya mereka sempat berpikir Itachi akan menjadi 'penghibur' jika bekerja di sebuah Club Malam, bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak akan sudi keluarga mereka menjadi seperti itu walaupun mereka jatuh miskin. Namun pikiran mereka berubah saat melihat Club itu secara langsung.

"Yo, Tachi anak baik!" sapa pemuda dengan topeng spiral berwarna orange aka Tobi.

"Yo," balas Tachi singkat, "Kami ingin bertemu dengan Pain!" ucap Itachi kemudian.

"Ikuti Tobi anak baik!" ucapnya mengiring keluarga Uchiha menuju kantor Pain.

.

Meja Bar

"Kenapa kau melihat Itachi sampai seperti itu?" tanya bartender berambut merah tak suka melihat incarannya melihat Itachi secara intens yang berjalan bersama keluarganya menuju kantor Pain.

"Itu beneran Itachi?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat pada bartender itu.

"Ya!" jawab bartender sinis, "Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya sarkastic.

Cupppp

Bukannya menjawab pemuda berambut coklat itu malah mencium bibir bartender secara singkat hingga membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi bartender itu saat ciuman mereka selesai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya bartender itu gugup.

"Menciummu!" jawab pemuda berambut coklat sing a song "Apa Itachi sering kesini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sepertinya mulai besok dia akan bekerja disini." jawab bartender tak yakin.

"Menarik!" ujar pemuda berambut coklat sambil merogoh saku celananya hendak mengambil HPnya dan menulis sms

.

**From : Racoon**

**To : Kitsune**

**Besok datanglah ke Akatsuki Club. Aku mempunyai kejutan disini!**

**.**

"Cepat sekali balasannya!" ujar pemuda berambut coklat saat melihat sms masuk.

.

**From : Kitsune**

**To : Racoon**

**Ku harap kejutanmu tak mengecewakan**

**.**

"Pastinya." ucap pemuda berambut coklat lalu mulai membalas smsnya.

.

**From : Racoon**

**To : Kitsune**

**Saa**

**.**

"Siapa yang kau sms?" tanya bartender penasaran.

"Seekor rubah yang kehilangan daging santapannya." jawab pemuda berambut coklat ambigu.

"Hmmm!" gumam bartender tak mengerti.

"Jangan dipikirkan!" ucap pemuda berambut coktal.

.

.

Rusun 'Pelangi' bernomer '508'

"Apa maksud si Racoon sialan itu?" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut red-orange setelah membaca sms dari sohib kentalnya, "Apa mengenai kau keriput?" gumamnya melihat foto dirinya dan keriput di masa lalu, "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!" ucapnya kemudian mencium foto orang yang disebut keriput itu, "Akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut dihadapanku dan memenuhi janjimu, keriput!" ucapnya tertawa maniak.

Entah takdir atau apa? tanpa diketahui rumahnya berdampingan dengan 'Keriput' yang dia cari. Letak kamar mereka pun berdampingan karena letak ruangan kamar 507 dan 508 kebalikannya. Mungkin Kami-sama telah berbaik hati pada pemuda bersurai red-orange itu.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? kita tunggu saja chap akhinya.

**TBC**

.

.

**.**

Kenapa Nae post twoshot lagi ya? entahlah!

Mungkin karena Nae berpikir twoshoot gag terlalu cepet n gag terlalu lama,,,,,,,

Maapin Nae yang menceritakan tentang rusun terlalu banyak hingga tokoh utamanya gag terlalu nampak,,,,,,

Dan pendepkrisian rusun itu hanya fiktif belaka pabila ada kesamaan Nae minta maaf...


	2. Pertemuan

Juni 2014

Summary : Keluarga Uchiha mengalami kebangkrutan hingga harus menetap di rusun. Bagaimana kehidupan Itachi di rusun dan Akatsuki Club saat orang dari masa lalunya datang untuk menagih janji padanya? mampukah dia memenuhi janji itu? kita baca aja ceritanya...

.

.

**Tak Sama**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu or KyuuIta (Coba tebak sebelum baca fanfic ini!)**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Miss typo's, non-EYD, Lemon agak BDSM dikit, ancur banget, bahasa amburadul, abal, gaje, aneh, gag banget, kurang hot.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Pertemuan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terik sinar matahari tak menyulutkan keinginan pemuda berambut jabrik red-orange keluar dari rusun yang ditinggalinya semalam, dengan mantap dia membuka pintu yang memenjarakannya dari kehidupan luar.

Clek

Pintu rusun Kyuubi terbuka bersamaan dengan pintu rusun sebelahnya,

Onix dan Ruby

Kedua mata itupun saling bertatapan menyelami keindahan masing-masing, atau mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut pemuda bermata ruby menyelami mata pemuda berambut raven disamping rumahnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus memandangku, rubah?" Sindir pemuda berambut raven yang merasa gerah karena terus dipandang tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

"Memang siapa yang memandang pantat ayam sepetimu, dasar!" Geram Kyuubi yang tak mau mengakui perbuatannya dan dengan langkah angkuh diapun berjalan sembari menyenggol pundak pemuda yang telah mengingatkannya pada Itachi cinta pertamanya, 'Kenapa pantat ayam itu mirip Itachi jika rambutnya panjang dan ada keriput di kedua sisi hidungnya.' Batin Kyuubi yang tak mengetahui jika pemuda itu adalah Sasuke adik kandung Itachi.

"Dasar orang aneh." Gumam Sasuke pelan tak ingin mencari keributan.

.

.

.

Club Akatsuki

Seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang tengah berjalan mengantarkan pesanan pada pengunjung, tugas pertamanya sebagai waiter di Club.

"Silahkan di nikmati." Ucap pemuda itu sembari tersenyum ramah setelah memberikan makanan pada pelanggan.

Oh ayolah, dia adalah seorang Uchiha yang sangat memegang teguh sikap cool, angkuh dan tak pernah senyum. Tapi apa boleh buat, jika dia tetap berbuat itu disini maka para pengunjung Club akan ketakutan, jadi dia berusaha agar terlihat ramah dan murah senyum. Hanya disini, ya biarlah disini saja dia menjadi seorang yang bukan Uchiha.

Pemuda bermata onix kemudian berjalan menuju meja bartender tanpa melihat sekitar hingga-

BRUKKKK

-pemuda berambut raven panjang dikuncir kuda itu menabrak seorang pemuda berambut red-orange jabrik dan hampir menimpanya.

"Kalau jalan pake ma-Itachi!" Pemuda yang hampir tertimpa itu membelalakkan mata rubynya dan menghentikan omelannya, saat melihat pemuda yang memiliki garis disekitar hidungnya.

"Maaf, bisa saya bantu?" Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu pemuda berambut red-orange yang hanya diam membisu, "Apa anda mengenalku?" Tanyanya mengingat pemuda tadi sempat memanggil namanya.

"Aku melihatnya dari name-tag yang kau pakai." Tunjuk pemuda bermata ruby pada name-tag Itachi dan langsung bangun tanpa bantuan Itachi, 'Kenapa dia tak mengingatku?' Sesalnya dalam hati karena orang yang paling di cintainya sama sekali tak mengingatnya, 'Aku lebih memilih dia membentakku seperti dulu, daripada tak mengingatku seperti itu.' Keluhnya sembari berjalan pelan.

Itachi terdiam, pandangannya terus terarah pada pemuda yang tadi di tabraknya dan seringai ala Uchiha pun tak bisa lepas dari bibirnya, 'Menarik!' Batinnya merasa tertarik.

"KYUUBI!" Panggil seseorang berambut coklat dari meja bartender.

"Yo." Sahut pemuda berambut red-orange dan langsung berjalan menuju sohib kentalnya, tak menyadari jika sedari tadi terus diamati oleh seorang pemuda berkeriput yang telah menabraknya.

"Bagaimana surprise dariku?" Sindir Shukaku setelah Kyuubi duduk disampingnya, dengan pandangannya mengarah pada Itachi yang masih memandang Kyuubi.

"Dia tak mengenalku." Rutuk Kyuubi sebal, bagaimana mungkin Itachi melupakannya begitu saja.

"Jika aku jadi dia, aku juga tak akan mengenalimu lagi, Kyuu." Shukaku menepuk bahu Kyuubi menenangkannya.

"Jadi maksudmu orang sepertiku tak layak untuk dikenal," geram Kyuubi, "Makasih pujiannya." Sindirnya merasa Shukaku telah menabur garam pada lukanya.

"Bukan seperti itu yang ku maksud." Elak Shukaku merasa Kyuubi salah paham dengan ucapannya.

"Lalu?" Tuntut Kyuubi agar Shukaku menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Apa kau lupa akan penampilanmu sepuluh tahun lalu... Kau bagaikan itik buruk rupa yang berubah menjadi angsa, bagaimana mungkin Itachi mengingatmu, hah." Jelas Shukaku panjang lebar.

"Ya, kau benar." Kyuubi menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum miris, ingatan akan pertemuan terakhir dengan Itachi sepuluh tahun lalu pun muncul dipermukaan.

"Sabarlah, Kyuu." Shukaku hanya bisa memijit pelan bahu Kyuubi menenangkan, "Buatlah agar Itachi menepati janjinya padamu." Bujuknya menyeringai seram.

"Tak salah aku memilihmu sebagai sahabatku, Shukaku!" Puji Kyuubi pada Shukaku yang selalu bisa mengerti dirinya.

.

.

Rusun Pelangi

**Kyuubi PoV**

Aku berjalan cepat dengan sesekali menoleh kebelakang, entah mengapa aku merasa dibuntuti semenjak meninggalkan Club Akatsuki, menaiki busway, kereta bawah tanah, hingga memasuki rusun.

Aku tahu jika wajah ku begitu awesome, tampan, menarik, tapi tetap saja sangat menyebalkan jika dibuntuti seperti ini, awas saja jika om-om hidung belang yan membuntutiku, akan ku hajar sampai mati agar tak bisa merasakan indahnya dunia lagi.

Saat aku hendak membuka kamarku, tiba-tiba ada suatu bayangan yang semakin mendekat, mendekat, terus mendekat, hingga samar-samar terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven dikuncir kuda, bermata onix dan memiliki dua garis disekitar hidungnya yang menyerupai keriput.

Ku kucek mataku berkali-kali dengan jari tangan, siapa tau ini adalah halusinasi semata, karena tadi aku bertemu dengannya, tapi semakin kencang kucekanku, semakin dekat sosok itu menghampiriku, hingga berhenti di pintu rumah sebelahku.

"Matamu sakit?" Tanyanya saat melihat aku masih mengucek mataku.

"I-iya." Jawabku terbata, jad dia beneran Itachi ya... Pantas saja tadi saat keluar rusun aku melihat copyan Itachi, apa itu adiknya?

"Bukankah kamu yang berada di Club Akatsuki... Pemuda yang aku tabrak!" Tunjuknya padaku agak sedikit terkejut.

"Kyuubi." Ucapku menyebutkan nama.

"Hah... Itachi." Walau sempat kaget karena aku menyebutkan nama, dia pun langsung mengerti maksudku dan menyebutkan namanya, dasar Uchiha.

"Aku sudah tau Ke. Ri. Put!" Sengaja kuberikan penekanan pada kata 'Keriput' untuk mengerjainya dan ku lihat wajahnya langsung berubah masam, lucu sekali dia.

"Ru. Bah... Bu. Luk!" Dia langsung membalasku ya. Oke, mulai hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang Ita-chan, akan ku buat kau menepati janjimu padaku.

"Tsundere!" Sindir ku dan langsung membuka pintu rusun.

"He-

BLAAAMMM

Sengaja ku tutup pintu rusunku dengan kencang setelah aku memasukinya untuk memotong ucapannya, bersiaplah menjadi uke yang baik Itachi, hehehe... Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pipiku merona.

**Kyuubi PoV end**

.

**Itachi PoV**

Aku masih berdiri di posisi semula, tanpa berpindah seinci pun dari tempatku berdiri tadi, pikiranku masih tertuju pada ucapan rubah buluk itu, sebelum sosoknya tertelan oleh pintu rusun.

Apa maksud ucapannya itu, Tsundere... Yang benar saja... Sejak kapan Itachi Uchiha pemuda paling populer, digilai oleh gadis dan uke, menjadi tsundere... Bukankah sebutan itu diperuntukkan untuk para uke?

Berani sekali rubah buluk itu menghina Uchiha, tak akan ku biarkan dia hidup tenang. Biarlah dia merasakan neraka dunia karena telah menghina Uchiha. Tak akan ada maaf bagimu rubah, meskipun kau mengemis dan mencium kakiku berkali-kali, aku tak akan pernah berhenti menyiksamu.

**Itachi PoV end**

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde menuruni taksi di depan rusun pelangi, setelah memberitahukan identitasnya pada petugas ronda, pemuda itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rusun pelangi.

Pemuda bermata saphir melihat lift didepannya, dia tampak ragu memasuki lift itu, pikirannya masih terngiang pada fict yang pernah dibacanya mengenai hantu dalam lift, karena tak ingin mengambil resiko, dia pun mulai menaiki tangga dengan pencahayaan yang redup. Setiap pemuda itu menaiki anak tangga, dia selalu menoleh kebelakang, berharap tak ada sosok astral yang mengikutinya.

Tap. Tap. Tap

Suara kaki pemuda yang memiliki tiga kumis kucing dikedua pipinya kian menggema di sepanjang kakinya melangkah, rasa takut semakin semakin menderanya hingga pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berlari menaiki tangga.

"Hah. Haahh. Haaahhh." Napas pemuda penyuka ramen kian memburu sesampainya di lantai lima, tak mau berlama-lama di lorong remang-remang, pemuda itu langsung berlari mencari rusun yang dicarinya.

TOK. TOK. TOK. TOK. TOK. TOK. TOK. TOK

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk berkali-kali dari rusun bernomer 508, membuat warga rusun disemua lantai terganggu.

"BERISIIIKKK!" Teriak Kyuubi pemilik kamar, bagaimana mungkin ada yang bertamu pada pukul 01.00 dini hari.

"KYUU-NII BUKA PINTUNYAAA!" Sahut pengetuk pintu.

"Dasar anak itu," gumam Kyuubi yang mengetahui siapa pengetuk pintu dari suara cemprengnya.

Kriet

Kyuubi membuka pintu dengan engan.

Pluuukkk

"Aku kangen padamu, Kyuu-nii!" Seru seorang pemuda berambut blonde, bermata saphire dan mempunyai tiga kumis kucing di setiap pipinya yang langsung memeluk erat Kyuubi.

"Jangan. Peluk. Aku!" Sinis Kyuubi yang tak suka dipeluk oleh adiknya.

"Ayolah, Kyuu-nii~" rajuk Naruto sembari mengeluarkan jurus pupy eyes no jutsu andalannya.

"Tak akan berlaku padaku bocah." Sentaknya melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii jahat." Gumam Naruto sembari mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau aku jahat... Kenapa kau tak minta kamar pada petapa genit dan nenek galak saja?" Sindir Kyuubi.

"Kau kan tau aku takut hantu, mana mungkin aku tinggal sendirian disini." Lirih Naruto mengingat perjalanannya menuju rumah Kyuubi.

"Kenapa kau tak tinggal dengan petapa genit dan nenek galak itu... Bukankah mereka berada di lantai dua?"

"Aku maunya tinggal denganmu, Kyuu-nii." Harap Naruto dengan mata bling-bling.

"Terserah padamu saja, tapi janan pernah memasuki laboraturimku." Tunjuk Kyuubi pada ruangan 4x3 meter diepannya.

"Baiklah." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tidurlah... Bukankah besok hari pertama sekolah?" Ujar Kyuubi yang juga akan berkuliah be- atau mungkin nanti, mengingat telah menginjak pukul 01.30 WK.

"Hai" Naruto langsung menarik kopernya ke kamar berukuran 3x3 yang jendelanya menghadap ke depan.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah 507

Seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang dikuncir kuda, berjalan menuju dapur yang tampak redup, saat memasuki dapur langkahnya sempat terhenti saat melihat sesosok berambut raven yang berdiri menghadap kulkas.

"Kau belum tidur, otouto?" Tanya pemuda yang memliki garis halus disekitar hidungnya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur jika rumah sebelah sangat berisik." Keluh pemuda yang selalu mengeluarkan surfix 'hn' andalannya.

"Ternyata tak hanya aku yang merasa terganggu." Uchiha sulung mengganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jangan membuatku muak aniki!" Sentak Uchiha bungsu yang berjalan meninggalkan dapur, "Dan ingatkan aku untuk memarahi tetangga kita aniki." Geramnya tak terima jika tidur cantiknya terganggu.

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

Tok. Tok. Tok

"Berisik!" Sentak pemuda berambut merah merasa tidurnya tergganggu.

Tok. Tok. Tok

"Siapa sich!" Gerutu pemuda bermata ruby sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Krieeetttt

"Kau...

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Sebelumnya Nae minta maaf karena fict ini lama update, dikarenakan ide cerita yang mendadak luntur dan kali ini pun Nae mengalami kebuntuan untuk melanjutkan fict ini...

Sebenarnya Nae merasa malu karena dua fict yang diprediksi twoshoot ternyata tidak jadi,, Hmmm, gomen jikalau mengecewakan...

Dan mulai sekarang Nae tidak akan janji berapa chapter ataupun kapan update agar tak mengecewakan kalian.. Jika saatnya fict update ataupun berakhir juga terjadi..

Balasan review

**ailla-ansory : **Maaf upadatenya lama, makasih...

**Akuro aida : **Makasih sudah bilang cerita Nae seru-seru, maaf updatenya lama dan silahkan di follow.. makasih

**Yamaguchi Akane : **Nae gak tau apakah fict ini akan berjalan seperti di warning yang BDSM atau gak,, mudah-mudahan gak ngecewain,, Iya, Nae lebih suka bikin ItaKyuu.. Rusunnya terlalu bagus ya? Abis Nae terlalu sayang sama Itachi jadi tak tega kalau buat Uchiha terpuruk terlalu dalam... Kyuu kaya gak ya? Kaya monyet mungkin #ditimpuk Kyuubi... memang kelihatan KyuuIta ya? Nae juga gak tau sich bakal ItaKyuu atau KyuuIta, maunya apa? Makasih atas semangat dan menunggu updatenya,, makasih..

**Yuuki No Hime : **Imouto mintanya ItaKyuu ya,, nee-chan gak tau bakalan ItaKyuu atau KyuuIta #sokmisterius.. ini sudah lanjut,, makasih

**ana. karina. 12576 : **Ini sudah lanjut,, makasih..

**By uchiha sasunaru-chan : **ada beberapa fict yang menceritakan Uchiha miskin kok,, hehe.. iya disini ada Naruto.. makasih

**Rizuki V. I : **Kenapa nenteng ItaKyuu yang lagi mojok? Uchiha senista apa ya, belum dipikirin.. Apakah fict ini mirip punya kamu yang **'What islove?' **Maaf jika hampir sama,, hehe.. makasih..

**Beautifullie : **Ini sudah lanjut.. makasih

Makasih sudah **favorit :**

**Yuuki No Hime, nabilla. della. 921, ristia 15, Rizuki V. I, andi. rawe. 5**

Makasih sudah **follow :**

**Akuro aida, Yamaguchi Akane, chocliyn, Rizuki. V. I, Kiran Evil Angel, andi. rawe. 5**


	3. Kemunculan Pengganggu

Februari 2015

.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Berisik!" sentak pemuda berambut _red-orange_, merasa tidurnya terganggu.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Siapa sih?" gerutu pemuda bermata _ruby_ sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

**Krieeetttt**

"Kau… kenapa kau kemari, hah?" geram Kyuubi pada pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan yang berada didepannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyuu." ucap pemuda berhidung besar yang berada di depan Kyuubi.

"Enyah kau dari hadapanku!" maki Kyuubi yang langsung memegang pintu dan-

**BRAAAKKK**

-menutupnya dengan kencang tepat dihadapan pemuda yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi, Kyuu…" cetus pemuda yang telah diusir Kyuubi sebelum meninggalkan rusun bernomor 508.

"Dasar penganggu sialan…" desis Kyuubi setelah pengganggu itu meninggalkan rusunnya.

.

.

**Tak Sama**

**Disclamer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu or KyuuIta?**

**Rated : T (permulaan)**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Kemunculan Pengganggu**

**.**

**.**

"Sialan… bagaimana mungkin dia tak membangunkanku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja…" rutuk seorang pemuda di dalam rusun bernomor 508, sembari memakan roti yang dioles selai jeruk dengan bringas, "aku akan mengutuknya tak akan punya istri, bila aku sampai terlambat nanti!" janjinya yang meminum susu rasa jeruk hingga habis dalam satu tegukan.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Dilangkahkan kakinya secara tergesa menuju pintu depan, sambil memakai dasinya serampangan.

**Kriiieeettt**

"Eh…" pemuda yang membuka pintu rusun bernomor 508 agak terperanjat, saat melihat pemuda berambut raven yang mengepalkan tangannya nyaris mengenai dahinya.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Mereka berdua sama-sama saling diam selama lima menit.

"Sampai kapan kau mengepalkan tangan seperti itu, _Teme_?" tanya pemuda bermata _saphire_ yang jengah menghadapi kepalan tangan pemuda bermata _onix_ sejak lima menit yang lalu.

"_Dobe."_ dengus pemuda yang memiliki model rambut melawan grafitasi bewarna _raven_ sembari menurunkan kepalan tangannya yang notabene akan digunakannya untuk mengetuk pintu, untuk sesaat drinya lupa apa maksud kedatangannya kemari. "Kenapa pagi tadi berisik sekali, hah?" semprotnya yang telah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

"Memang apa pedulimu, hah?" sewot pemuda yang memiliki model rambut jabrik bewarna _blonde_, "mau berisik ataupun tidak, tak ada hubungnnya denganmu." sengaknya tak terima jika dimarahi oleh orang yang tak pernah ditemuinya sekalipun.

"Kau pikir sedang tinggal dimana, hah? Di rusun seperti ini memungkinkan suara cemprengmu yang memekakkan telinga itu, terdengar sepenjuru rusun ini… apa kau pikir kami semua tak terganggu, hah?" pemuda berkulit putih menghentikan sesaat omelan panjangnya, yang baru sekali ini dilakukannya, "kalau kau tak bisa menjaga sikap di rusun ini, sebaiknya keluarlah dari sini secepatnya." usirnya tak pandang bulu.

"Memang siapa kau, beraninya mengusirku dari sini?" sindir pemuda berkulit _tan_. "jika memang ada orang yang harus diusir dari rusun ini, pastilah kau yang akan diusir dari sini." _Karena aku adalah cucu dari pemilik rusun ini. _sambungnya dalam hati.

"Apa kau sedang menantangku?" pemuda berhidung mancung ini pun tampak tertantang akan ucapan pemuda didepannya.

"Siapa tak-

"Naruto, Sasuke… kenapa kalian bertengkar?" lerai seorang kakek berambut putih panjang, yang telah menyela ucapan pemuda yang notabene merupakan cucunya.

"_Jii-san_." panggil Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan, "dia yang mulai.." tunjuk mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua memang tak pernah berubah ya?" simpul Jiraiya yang tak merespon saling tunjuk dua pemuda itu.

"Maksud Jii-san?" tanya Naruto merasa heran akan ucapan kakeknya.

"Apa kami telah bertemu sebelumnya?" Sasuke lebih peka terhadap pernyataan Jiraiya.

"Ya… bahkan kalian berdua sering mandi bersama dalam satu ember." kenang Jiraiya saat Sasuke dan Naruto masih bayi.

"APA?" Naruto tampak menganga setelah mendengar ucapan Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Sasuke sama sekali tak percaya jika saat bayi dulu sering mandi bersama mahluk _blonde _di depannya dalam satu ember.

"Aku bahkan punya fotonya." Jiraiya menambahkan argumennya dengan sebuah bukti yang diucapkannya.

"Bisa aku melihatnya?" Sasuke merasa penasaran dengan foto yang dikatan Jiraiya.

"Bisa, jika kalian tak terlambat datang ke sekolah untuk daftar ulang…" Jiraiya memerhatikan kedua pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun yang tampak masih asyik saja di posisinya semula, tampak tidak menyadari maksud ucapannya barusan, "bukankah hari kamis ini, kalian akan melakukan daftar ulang jam 9 pagi… sekarang sudah jam 08.45, apa kalian tak terlambat?" sambung Jiraiya sembari melihat jam tangannya.

Baik sekolah maupun kampus di Konoha, daftar ulang bisa dibilang hari pertama sekolah atau perkulihaan, karena masuknya tidak boleh terlambat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Apabila ada murid ataupun mahasiswa yang terlambat, maka mereka akan dikenai sangsi.

"Sial!" rutuk Sasuke yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rusun.

"Tunggu sebentar." cegah Jiraiya sebelum Sasuke melangkah terlalu jauh, "Aku tak yakin kalian bisa sampai ke sekolah tepat waktu jika memakai kendaraan umum," Jiraiya melihat Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian, kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan melemparkan sesuatu dari sakunya kepada Sasuke yang diterima dengan baik.

"Kunci?" Sasuke mengamati sebuah kunci motor yang dilemparkan oleh Jiraiya.

"Meski motor bebekku tak secepat motor balapmu," Jiraiya menatap Sasuke yang masih melihat kunci yang diberikannya, "motor itu bisa kalian gunakan untuk sampai ke sekolah dengan tepat waktu, mengingat kalian bersekolah di tempat yang sama…" dilihatnya Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergiliran, "jangan protes dan cepatlah berangkat jika kalian tak ingin terlambat." perintahnya sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke melayangkan protes dan makin menyita waktu yang sudah semakin mepet.

"_Hai!_" tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke dan Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rusun menuju motor milik Jiraiya. Tak jarang racauan protes keluar dari mulut mereka, walaupun mereka tetap menjalankan perintah Jiraiya, karena hanya itulah jalan satu-satunya agar mereka tak terlambat.

"Dasar anak-anak." gumam Jiraiya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dan merogoh saku celananya lagi untuk mengeluarkan sebuah _HP. _Lalu diketiknya sebuah pesan pada nomor ponsel yang ditujunya berbunyi.

**Mission success.**

.

.

Universitas Konoha

Turunlah dua orang pemuda berbeda warna rambut dari busway yang berhenti di halte Universitas Konoha, dua pemuda itu tampak berjalan beriringan meski tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Pikiran mereka masih tertinggal pada kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

_**Flashback **_

_Pemuda berambut _red-orange _memasuki _lift_ yang berada di samping rusunnya, kemudian diulurkan tangannya menuju tombol _lift.

"_TUNGGU!" teriak pemuda berambut _raven _panjang dikuncir kuda, dia berlari menuju _lift _yang akan tertutup, "Makasih…"ucapnya saat berhasil memasuki _lift _sebelum pemuda berambut_ red-orange _menekan tombol _lift.

_**Ting**_

_Setelah pemuda bermata _onix_ menekan tombol satu, pintu _lift _itupun tertutup. Karena ingin keluar dari _zona awkward moment _dengan pemuda disampingnya_,_ diapun memilih untuk memulai percakapan, "Kau kuliah di universitas Konoha… fakultas apa?" Great_ Itachi, dia memakai jas almamater sepertimu, apakah itu tak cukup membuktikan jika dia kuliah di fakultas Kedokteran? _sambung Itachi dalam hati, yang tidak Uchiha sama sekali, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha bisa mengalami masalah _awkward moment_ dan menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti jawabannya._

"_Huft!" dengus pemuda bermata _ruby _sambil memicingkan matanya. _Dia buta atau apa? Apakah dia tak melihat jika jas yang kupakai sama dengannya?

"_Kau naik mobil atau _busway,_ Kyuu?" Itachi masih berusaha meyelamatkan mukanya dari pemuda yang seingatnya bernama Kyuubi._

"_Apa pedulimu… memang kalau aku naik mobil kau mau nebeng apa?" desis Kyuubi._

"_Aku hanya berusaha bersikap baik Rubah Buluk, kenapa kau selalu sewot, hah?" sentak Itachi yang merasa diremehkan oleh Kyuubi, "dan aku sama sekali tak butuh tebenganmu."_

_**Ting**_

_Itachi segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _lift _begitu pintunya terbuka dan berjalan cepat tanpa menoleh kebelakang. _Percuma saja mengajak bicara orang songong sepertinya. _pikirnya dalam hati._

"_Aku naik _Busway, _Keriput_…" _seru Kyuubi yang berjalan mengiringi langkah Itachi. _Kau tampak lucu jika sedang marah seperti ini. _Kyuubi hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati, menanggapi kelakuan Itachi yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari dirinya sepuluh tahun lalu. _Apa karena aku sudah berubah menjadi tampan?

"_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Rubah?" Itachi memperhatikan raut wajah Kyuubi yang berubah-ubah dalam sepersekian detik. _Kenapa aku seperti telah mengenalmu, Kyuu? 

"_Ada bus!" seru Kyuubi yang berlari menuju halte rusun pelangi yang telah terparkir satu _busway_, didepannya tak lupa beberapa orang yang keluar-masuk bus itu dengan teratur._

"_Ayo cepat!" ajak Itachi yang secara _reflect _menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuubi dan mengajaknya berlari semakin cepat, saat dirasa bus itu bersiap meninggalkan halte. "TUNGGU!" untuk kedua kalinya seorang Uchiha berteriak kata yang sama dalam sehari._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_**Sret **_

_Itachi dan Kyuubi berhasil menaiki bus yang penuh sesak, tepat sepuluh detik sebelum bus itu berjalan._

"_Hah… hah… hah!" terdengar suara napas yang memburu, dari kedua pemuda tampan yang masih berpegangan tangan itu._

"_Untung saja… kalau kita terlambat menaiki ini, kita pasti akan terlambat melakukan daftar ulang." gumam Itachi sembari menstabilkan napasnya. Tak masalah baginya jika harus berdiri dan berdesak-desakan di bus, yang menjadi masalah baginya jika sampai mereka terlambat. _

"_Memang bus berikutnya kapan datangnya?" tanya Kyuubi yang sama sekali belum tahu kapan kedatangan bus berikutnya, yang dipedulikannya tadi saat mengejar bus ini adalah bagimana caranya agar dirinya bisa terhindar dari pertanyaan Itachi._

"_Mungkin setengah jam." Itachi tampak berpikir tentang jadwal bus berikutnya._

"Kuso_!" Kyuubi segera melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Itachi dan meragoh tasnya untuk mengeluarkan _HP_, dicarinya satu nomor dan ditekannya tombol _dial_ untuk menelpon orang itu._

"_kau menelpon siapa, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi penasaran tentang aksi Kyuubi._

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

'Halo…' terdengar suara seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Jii-san_, bisa bangunkan Naruto dan mengantarnya ke sekolah untuk daftar ulang?" tanya Kyuubi pada kakeknya yang bernama Jiraiya, dirinya sama sekali tak ingin adik semata wayangnya terlambat saat daftar ulang nanti. Segalak-galaknya dia pada Naruto, dia tetaplah seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya._

'Kau meninggalkannya?'

"_Tadi aku sudah membangunkannya berulang kali, tapi karena dia kecapean setelah perjalanan panjang, jadi dia tak bangun-bangun." jelas Kyuubi tentang apa yang dilakukannya dipagi hari tadi, "ingatkan dia untuk sarapan, aku sudah membuatkannya susu jeruk dan roti dengan selai jeruk." lanjutnya yang tak ingin adiknya kelaparan nantinya._

"_Antarkan Sasuke juga." pinta Itachi yang mendadak mengingat adiknya yang belum berangkat ke sekolah juga. _

"Jii-san, _bisa antarkan Sasuke juga?" beo Kyuubi yang mengulang permintaan Itachi tanpa protes sedikitpun. _Sasuke yang dia maksud, apakah pemuda menyebalkan yang kuanggap mirip Itachi dulu? _batinnya yang mengingat-ingat._

'Memang mereka masuk jam berapa?'

"_Jam sembilan." Jawab Kyuubi sembari mengingat-ingat jadwal adiknya._

'Sekarang jam sembilan kurang empat puluh menit, mereka tak akan sampai tepat waktu jika menaiki mobil dan tak mungkin jika kami berboncengan bertiga.'

"_Pinjamkan Sasuke motor, dia biasa ngebut di jalan menggunakan motor balapnya… itupun kalau _Jii-san _berkenan." sela Itachi yang telah merampas _HP_ Kyuubi._

'Tapi aku hanya punya motor bebek, Itachi.' beber Jiraiya mengetahui jika sekarang Itachi yang sedang berkomunikasi dengannya.

"_Menggunakan motor bebekpun tak masalah, asal mereka tidak terlambat… saya yakin mereka bisa sampai tepat waktu." ujar Itachi penuh keyakinan._

'Baiklah!'

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

"_Makasih!" ungkap Itachi sembari mengembalikan _HP _milik Kyuubi. Untuk kedua kalinya seorang Uchiha Itachi mengucapkan terimakasih, mungkin kehidupannya sebagai _Waiter_ yang telah mengubahnya menjadi pribadi yang sopan, meskipun baru bekerja satu malam. _

"_Memang adikmu bersekolah dimana?" tanya Kyuubi setelah menerima _HP_nya dan memasukkannnya kembali ke dalam tas. _

"_SMA Konoha, memangnya kenapa?" Itachi mengeryitkan matanya bingung._

"_Untunglah mereka satu sekolah… gak lucu jugakan kalau mereka berbeda sekolah dan berangkat bersama dalam waktu yang singkat." gurau Kyuubi yang membanyangkan jika kedua adik mereka, akan bertengkar -siapa yang ke sekolah terlebih dahulu- jika ternyata sekolah mereka berbeda._

"_Hehe…" kekeh Itachi sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "aku sama sekali tak berpikiran sampai kesitu." ya, yang ada dalam benak Itachi adalah adiknya bisa sampai sekolah tepat waktu._

"_Aku heran kenapa di sini selepas semester ganjil ada daftar ulang?" dilihatnya mata Itachi yang mengeryit, kemudian Kyuubi melanjutkan ucapannya, "kalau kuliah memang setiap selesai semesteran, pasti daftar ulang... kalau SMA, apa hal itu perlu?" _

"_Disini selesai semester ganjil, ada daftar ulang karena kelas mereka akan kembali dioplos." jelas Itachi, "hal ini dilakukan agar setiap siswa di kelas itu bisa menyerap pelajarannya dengan baik, tanpa terganggu dengan siswa yang lainnya." sambungnya memperjelas ucapannya._

"_Jadi siswa yang pintar digabung dengan siswa yang pintar, begitu pula sebaliknya?" simpul Kyuubi akan penjelasan Itachi._

"_Ya, kecuali bagi siswa yang terlambat daftar ulang… mereka akan masuk di kelas yang berlawanan dengan kemampuan mereka." ujar Itachi._

_**Ckiiiitttt**_

_Bus yang ditumpangi Itachi dan Kyuubi tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak, karena ada pengendara motor yang ditumpangi dua orang pemuda -berambut _raven _melawan grafitasi bumi dan _blonde _jabrik- memotong jalur bus yang notabene merupakan jalur resmi _busway.

_**Bruuukkkk**_

_Penumpang bus yang berdiri bertubrukan antara satu dengan yang lainnya, sementara penumpang yang duduk menubruk penumpang yang berdiri didepannya._

_**Cuuuppp**_

_Diakibatkan dorongan dari samping dan belakang, Itachi terdorong ke depan yang membuatnya menyudutkan Kyuubi diantara pintu dengan tubuhnya, hingga tabrakan antara bibir dengan gigi pun tak terelakkan lagi._

"_AWWW!" desis Itachi dan Kyuubi secara bersamaan setelah memisahkan diri pasca tabrakan tadi, keduanya tampak sibuk mengusap bibir mereka yang berdarah, tanpa menyadari tatapan dari sebagian besar penumpag bus yang mengarah pada mereka._

"_Aku yakin jika _uke_nya yang berambut _red-orange." _bisik seorang gadis berambut _pink _yang duduk di kursi samping pintu, pada teman disebelahnya._

"_Menurutku dia lebih cocok jadi _seme, _pemuda yang berambut _raven _panjang dikuncir kuda itu yang lebih cocok jadi _uke_nya." sanggah seorang gadis berambut pirang, pada _argument_ temannya._

"_Lihatlah, di video ini yang mencium adalah pemuda berambut _raven _panjang dan dia terlihat lebih macho." tunjuk gadis yang berambut _pink _pada rekaman yang diambilnya saat pemuda berambut _raven _panjang dan _red-orange _bertubrukan._

"_Menurutku aura _seme _yang terpancar pada pemuda berambut _red-orange _lebih kuat." gadis berambut pirang tampak memperhatikan dengan seksama video yang direkamnya saat kejadian itu berlangsung. _

_Oke, mari kita tinggalkan dua orang gadis _fujoshi _yang memperebutkan mana posisi _uke _dan _seme, _diantara dua orang pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu bertabrakan bibir -jika tak mau dibilang berciuman-. _

_Baik Itachi maupun Kyuubi, sama-sama mendengar percakapan dianta dua gadis _fujoshi_ yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Sebenarnya mereka ingin menegur –jika tak ingin dibilang memaki- dua fujoshi itu, tapi rasa malu yang mereka rasakan saat menjadi _object_ tatapan meleburkan rasa marah mereka pada para _fujoshi.

_Itachi dan Kyuubi hanya bisa memberikan _death glare _andalan mereka, pada para penumpang yang masih melihat mereka, hingga yang menatap mereka tampak ketakutan dan secara naluriah memalingkan wajahnya._

Akulah yang pantas menjadi _seme. Batin Itachi dan Kyuubi secara bersamaan, mereka berdua sama-sama tak sudi jika harus berada di posisi _uke.

"_Halte Universitas Konoha..." ucap seorang _operator _bus. _Operator _bus bertugas untuk mengucapkan halte mana yang akan mereka tuju, agar penumpang yang akan turun bisa bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu._

_Ucapan operator bus itupun langsung mengembalikan kesadaran Itachi dan Kyuubi dari lamunan mereka._

_**Flashback end**_

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kyuu." ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan yang berdiri mematung di depan gerbang kampus sembari menyedekapkan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini, hah!" sengak Kyuubi pada pengganggu tidurnya tadi.

"Aku juga kuliah disini, Kyuu… agar kita bisa selalu bersama." ujar pemuda berhidung besar itu kepedean.

"En-

"Ayo Kyuu, nanti kita terlambat." Itachi memotong ucapan Kyuubi dan mengajaknya lari setelah menggandeng tangannya. _Kenapa aku tak suka melihat Kyuubi berbicara dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu, ada apa denganku sebenarnya? _Itachi semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengikuti Itachi berlari tanpa _complain_ sedikitpun. _Apa Itachi cemburu? Jika iya, aku bisa memanfaatkan pengganggu sialan itu untuk mendapatkan Itachi… _dia pun melihat tangannya yang digandeng begitu erat oleh Itachi, seakan tak ingin untuk melepasnya barang sedetikpun. _Kenapa aku terlihat seperti uke sih? Tapi demi mendapatkan Itachi, apapun akan ku lakukan._

Pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan yang ditinggal lari pun menggejar Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang menusuk pada tangan Itachi yang terus menggandeng tangan Kyuubi. _Sialan! kenapa Kyuubi tampak menikmati bergandengan tangan dengan pemuda itu… padahal akulah yang paling pantas menggandeng tangan Kyuubi._

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang menghalangi lari pemuda berhidung besar. _Kau akan berterimakasih padaku, Kyuu… _batinnya yang sedari tadi mengamati interaksi antara Kyuubi, Itachi dan pemuda menyebalkan didepannya ini.

"Minggir kau!" usir pemuda bermata bulat pada pemuda yang telah mengganggunya dalam menguntit Kyuubi.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang arah larimu salah." cetus pemuda bermata coklat keemasan. "Tapi jika kau ingin terlambat masuk dan tak mendapat jumlah SKS yang harus ditempuh di semester ini terserah saja." lanjutnya dan segera berlari kearah fakultasnya berada.

Ya, dikarenakan jumlah mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha melebihi kuota, mahasiswa yang terlambat akan gigit jari karena tidak bisa memenuhi jumlah SKS yang harus ditempuhnya. Lain halnya bagi mahasiswa yang tepat waktu, karena tak menutup kemungkinan jika mereka bisa mengambil SKS yang seharusnya ditempuh oleh semester diatasnya, selama IP mereka mencukupi mengambil jumlah SKS tersebut.

"_Kuso_!" pemuda berbadan kekar itupun segera berbalik arah dan segera berlari menuju fakultasnya. _Untuk saat ini kau aman, Kyuu… tapi tidak untuk lain kali. _

.

.

SMA Konoha

Terlihatlah dua pemuda berbeda warna rambut yang masih duduk di atas sebuah sepeda motor yang terparkir di lapagan parkir SMA Konoha.

"Sampai kapan kau memelukku seperti itu, _Dobe_?" pemuda berambut _raven _melawan grafitasi merasa jenggah karena satu menit pasca dirinya dan pemuda berambut blonde sampai ke sekolah, pemuda itu sama sekali tak melepaskan pelukan mautnya. "Cepat lepas!" dipegangnya tangan pemuda yang memeluknya dan melepasnya secara paksa.

"…" bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, pemuda bermata _saphire_ malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin menempelkan tubuhnya ke punggung pemuda bermata _onix_, seperti amplop dan perangko.

"Kau menangis?" tanya pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang merasakan getaran pada tubuh pemuda bermarga Namikaze yang menempel padanya.

"Hiks... hiks…hiks…" hanya terdengar isakan pemuda berkulit _tan _ sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan pemuda berkulit putih.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini tampak khawatir pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya, lebih tepat jika dibilang baru ditemuinya setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa –itupun kalau mereka mengingat satu sama lainnya-.

"Aku –hiks- takut, Sas-hiks-uke." jawab Naruto disertai isak tangis.

"Takut?" beo Sasuke.

Naruto menarik nafas kencang, setelah itu didekatkannya bibirnya pada telinga sebelah kanan Sasuke. "KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU ATAU APA, HAH? SUDAH NGEBUT, HAMPIR DITABRAK BUS LAGI! KAU PIKIR AKU KUCING YANG MEMILIKI SEBELAS NYAWA APA?" teriaknya kemudian. Setelah merasa lega, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari menuju aula untuk daftar ulang.

**Ngiinnggg**

Sasuke merasakan telinga sebelah kanannya berdengung. "Dasar, _Dobe_!" geramnya. _Kenapa tadi aku sempat kasihan padanya? _rutuknya dalam hati.

**Sret**

Dicabutnya kunci motor milik Jiraiya dan berlari menuju aula untuk daftar ulang, tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata berbeda warna yang melihat interaksinya dengan Naruto.

"Tak kusangka, Sasuke ternyata _gay_…" gumam seorang gadis berambut pirang sembari memasukkan HPnya ke saku baju, setelah mengabadikan interaksi Sasuke dengan pemuda berambut _blonde_ tadi.

"Huum…" lirih seorang gadis berambut _pink_. "Padahal aku sempat menyukainya." Gumamnya seperti bicara pada diri sendiri.

"Sabarlah, masih ada cowok lain." hibur gadis bermata _aquamarine _pada teman disebelahnya, "Oya, mungkinkah pemuda berambut _raven _panjang dikuncir kuda, yang kita lihat di bus tadi kakak Sasuke?" lanjutnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kurasa iya… mereka hampir mirip." ungkap gadis bermata _jade_, tampak memikirkan sesuatu, "Bicara kemiripan, sepertinya pemuda berambut _red-orange _dengan pemuda _blonde _yang memeluk Sasuke tadi juga mirip."

"Mungkin mereka juga saudara." sahut gadis berambut pirang sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

**Tet. Tet. Tet**

Suara bel memekakkan telinga berbunyi, tanda masuk sekolah.

"_Kuso!" _rutukduo gadis _fujoshi _itu bersamaan, keduanya berlari kencang menuju aula agar tak terlambat mengikuti daftar ulang.

.

.

Universitas Konoha

"Hah… hah… hah…" Itachi dan Kyuubi tampak kelelahan setelah sampai di depan fakultas mereka, dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan, tanpa ada yang berniat melepaskannya.

"Apa kau atlit lari? Bisa-bisanya mengajakku berlari cepat dua kali dalam seharian ini…" sengak Kyuubi yang merasa kewalahan mengimbangi lari Itachi tadi, bahkan dirinya hampir terjatuh jika itachi tak menopang tubuhnya.

"_Gomen_…" Itachi tampak menyesal telah mengeluarkan kemampuan berlari cepatnya bak _eyeshield 21_ dengan menggandeng Kyuubi. "Aku tak ak-

"BIsakah kalian melepaskan genggaman tangan kalian?" tunjuk seseorang yang melihat genggaman tangan Itachi dan Kyuubi dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Siapa kau? Apa hakmu melarang-larang kami bergandengan tangan." bukannya melepaskan gandengan tangannya, Kyuubi malah semakin mengeratkan gandengan tangannya dengan Itachi.

"Aku punya hak, karena aku adalah…

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Lagi-lagi Nae memberikan ending yang menggantung, _gomenne_... Nae hanya ingin kalian menebak-nebak siapakah orang yang mengganggu hubungan Itachi dan Kyuubi saja… hehe… sekali lagi maafkan atas keusilan Nae, jika kalian merasa sakit hati.

Sebenarnya dikonsep awal, Nae tidak kepikiran menghadirkan pengganggu di tengah hubungan Itachi dan Kyuubi dan langsung membuat mereka bergulat untuk mendapatkan posisi yang mereka inginkan. Makannya Nae dengan PDnya mengatakan jika fict ini hanya _twoshoot_ saat pertama kali menulis fict ini.

Kemudian Nae yang naif ini tak tahu alur yang tepat untuk menuntaskan cerita ini jika mereka berdua langsung bergulat, jadi diputuskanlah penambahkan pengganggu dalam cerita ini. Nae harap dengan hadirnya pengganggu, alur cerita ini akan semakin terarah. Walaupun ada ketakutan jika kehadiran pengganggu malah membuat fict ini semakin gak jelas alurnya.

Semoga saja ketakutan Nae tidak sampai terjadi… oke, sekian dulu curhatan Nae yang gaje ini, semoga kalian masih ingat fict yang sudah lama tak update ini… maaf atas keterlambatannya…

Balasan review:

**Jelas mirip, kan adiknya… berarti Kyuubi gak begitu mengenal Itachi ya, sampai gak mengenal Sasuke… **_penjelasannya mungkin di chapter depan atau depannya lagi, entahlah! –sok misterius, padahal bingung mau jawab apa?-. _**Itachi hanya tertarik sama fisik Kyuubi? **_Mungkin #digampar Itachi. _**Kyuu dulu jelek ya?**_ Bisa jadi. _**Janji apa ya? Janji nikahin Kyuubi? **_Silahkan bertanya pada Kyuubi #nyodorin Kyuubi. _**Maksud bisa ItaKyuu / KyuuIta karena mereka sama-sama ingin jadi seme ya? **_Iya-iya. _**Yang ngetuk pintu Sasuke ya? **_Bukan… silahkan dicoba lagi –apa coba?-. _**Apa Sasuke akan terpesona pada Naruto? **_Terpesona, ku pada panda_ngan pertama –kok malah nyanyi?-. **Maunya sih ItaKyuu, tapi siapapun yang jadi seme pasti menarik. Uke yang maunya jadi seme lebih menarik perlawanannya saat diperuke… **_semoga saja benar dan tak mengecewakan. _**Ganbatte dan ditunggu lanjutannya. **_Terimakasih atas semangatnya dan ini sudah lanjut. _**Chap depan lebih panjang ya… **_apakah ini sudah panjang? Maaf Nae tak bisa buat yang panjang-panjang –apanya uang panjang?-. _**tiba-tiba nongol… **_takut… _**ItaKyuu aja? **_Tidak-tidak. _**Ngilang. **_ngumpet dikolong meja. _**Woy, buat cerita jangan setengah-setengah, bikin sakit hati… **_maaf telah bikin cerita setengah-setengah dan membuat anda sakit hati. _**Terpaksa review, gue gak tau flame apa (terpaksa) **_walau terpaksa tapi tetap review kan? _**Suka ceritanya **_makasih sudah menyukai cerita ini, semoga tetap menyukainya. _**Semoga cepat lanjut. **_Maaf tak bisa melanjutkan fict ini secepatnya, karena utang fict Nae gak cuma ini._

**Terima kasih** yang sudah **review **: **Yamaguchi Akane, Akuro. aida, Yuura Shiraku, Kyuu, Guest.**

**Terima kasih **yang sudah **favorit dan follow **: **Yamaguchi Akane, Yuura Shiraku, Uchiha. enji. 1, Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-Kishi, Hikari Kyuu.**

**Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang telah membaca fict ini.**


End file.
